Generally, an electronic component such as a semiconductor element, etc., is subjected to such phenomena as a shortening in service life or a change in characteristics due to self-heat generation when a current flows thereto. In particular, light emitting elements such as an LED, and an EL element being an electronic component may be subjected to a lowering in optical output or adverse affects on service life in line with an increase in the temperature. Therefore, in a lighting device the light source of which depends on a light-emitting element such as an LED, an EL element, etc., it is necessary to control a temperature rise of the light-emitting elements in order to improve, service life and various characteristics of efficiency of the light-emitting elements.
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3583019 (Paragraph No. 0016 and FIG. 2), in order to radiate heat generated from a semiconductor element, such a structure has been known in which a radiation wiring board of aluminum nitride, etc., having a semiconductor element mounted thereon and a radiator being a heat sink are integrated by tightening of screws. In addition, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-344690 (Paragraph No. 0034 and FIG. 3), such a structure has been proposed in which a heat radiating structure having a number of fins are connected to a vitreous enamel board for mounting light emitting elements.
However, there are cases where minute unevenness and warping exist on the junction surface between a board and a heat sink or a heat radiation structure, or foreign substances are attached thereto. Therefore, mutual adhesion between the board and the heat sink or heat radiation structure is bad, and thermal conduction is not satisfactorily carried out. As a result, there is a problem by which heat radiation is not efficiently carried out.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electronic component mounting module and an electrical apparatus, which are capable of increasing thermal conduction by improving the adhesion between a board and a heat radiation member and are capable of effectively radiating heat generated from electronic components.